It is already known that a composition of random copolymers of ethylene and α-olefin modified by grafting of an unsaturated carboxylic acid or its derivatives was used as an adhesive composition for such a polar resin as polyester like polyethylene terephthalate or polycarbonate that has poor adhesiveness to polyolefin (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Although this type of an ethylene-based modified resin composition has excellent adhesiveness at an ambient temperature, it has a problem of peeling at high temperatures due to substantial lowering of the adhesion power under such a condition that a laminate with polyethylene terephthalate is used in a hot water at high temperature.
To improve the adhesion strength at high temperatures, an adhesive resin composition comprising a modified polyolefin resin composition is already known (refer to Patent Document 3). However, it is not satisfactory as a high-temperature heat-resistant adhesive because of an insufficient reactivity of the functional group used for the modification.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S61-270,155    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S62-158,043    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-273,838